


A Night of Alphabetically Forbidden Furious Love

by seducin_n_deducin



Series: Bad Fic for the Modern Homeowner [1]
Category: Historical RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducin_n_deducin/pseuds/seducin_n_deducin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R2-D2 and Gandhi, long time life partners, have a raunchy night in the Star Wars universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gandhi/R2-D2

R2 beeped.  


“No, not right now,” said Gandhi. “I have a political speech to give on Alderaan.” R2 beeped sadly again, and fired his repulsors towards Gandhi. His mechanical love stick looked very interested in gettin sum sugah. Gandhi moaned alphabetically as R2 used his claw arms to grab his lover’s magic donger.  


“Oh R2...” sighed Gandhi. R2 beeped with a biodegradable mixture of infatuation and lust. The amount of sexy love R2 could keep in his small mechanical body was astounding. As R2 beeped and bopped from the harsh sexual tension, Gandhi prepped his secret passion tunnel for R2’s throbbing manhood. R2 suddenly couldn’t keep himself still as he, inflamed with lust, plunged into Gandhi’s love cave. R2 beeped in relief as he emphatically and repeatedly thrust his robot sex scepter into Gandhi’s forbidden tunnel.  


“R2!” cried Gandhi as his own DNA rifle pulsed with love. “Oh, R2!” Gandhi cried again as he spilled his baby batter. R2 sped up his dick assault and then with a pained yet ecstatic beep he filled Gandhi’s moist jungle with his nanobotic liquid love. R2 pulled his mighty man noodle from Gandhi’s cavern.  


R2 beeped sarcastically as Gandhi righted himself.  


“Oh R2, how did I ever land a droid like you?” Asked Gandhi, smiling. He left R2 with a passionate kiss, and went to go deliver his speech.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful piece of fanart.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=i2sle0)  
oops i made this too i'm super sorry bout that bro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
